¿Confundido? o ¿negando la realidad?
by catblackandwhite
Summary: Despues de tantos años buscando el amor de una mujer, Porras the lion se da cuenta de que tal vez el cariño que buscaba no estaba en esa mujer...tal vez en ninguna...en un hombre? Bueno podria aceptarlo pero...enamorarse de Gus the lion? que tiene de malo? COMO NO ES MALO SI ES SU HERMANO! (inspirado despues de ver Papa kiss in the dark)
1. 0-presentación

Oki chicos aqui Teresa Black...ok me pueden llamar Cat, Tere, Teresa o Al, bien chicos esta es mi primera historia asi que no sean duros por favor.

Como dije, la mayoria de mis historias (si no es que todas) son de SFC, y esta historia sera yaoi de contenido +15, asi que si eres de mente cerrada u homofobico, te advierto que salgas de aqui y...me baso mas o menos en el anime papa no kiss in the dark asi que ya sabran de que va esto. Bien sin mas, disfruten de la historia.

-...-

_**¿Como fue que acabe asi? A mi jamas se vino por la mente que yo Porras the lion...terminaria asi...aqui...con el...mi hermano**_

Ahi estaban ambos leones, el mayor estaba dormido y el menor, encerrado en el baño casi llorando, lo admitia, no sabia que habia hecho o porque...no sabia que era lo que sentia en ese instante. Esta historia no inicia desde ayer...asi que retrosedamos un tiempo para que lo sepan...Gus y Porras Lion, hermanos, amigos y ahora...novios?


	2. 1-el nacimiento de un nuevo león

**Tribu tomec hace 19 años**

Desde hace media hora, dentro de la casa de los Lion, se escuchaban los gritos y pujidos de una mujer, afuera del cuarto donde esta estaba dando a luz, se encontraba su esposo el reconocido guerrero Gusutabo the lion y su hijo de 3 años Gus the lion, el mayor estaba preocupado, el parto se había adelantado 1 semana y la partera dijo que posiblemente llevaría vario tiempo sacar al bebé sin lastimarlo, en cuanto al mas pequeño no entendía porque su madre gritaba adolorida

-Papá, va estar bien mamá?-el cachorrito agachaba sus orejas cada 5 segundos por miedo a que algo malo pasara

-Tranquilo campeón, veras que tu hermanito o hermanita y tu madre estarán bien-el león adulto intentaba calmar a su hijo aunque ni el se podía calmar

Después de unos minutos más, cuando ambos leones se esperaban lo peor, se escucho el llanto de una cría y un minuto después salio una leona bastante anciana, la partera estaba bastante feliz y eso era siempre una buena señal.

-Todo ha salido bien, ambos están en perfecto estado-se acerco a ambos machos los cuales ya estaban bastante calmados y revolvio el cabello de el niño, el cual inmediatamente río-felicidades pequeñito, tienes un nuevo hermanito, ¿lo cuidarás cierto?-

-Si, señora-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar al cuarto donde estaban su madre y su hermano

-Muchas gracias por todo señora Catherine, de verdad gracias-el hombre estaba aguantando toda su emoción ya que si la dejaba salir posiblemente se vería como un niño

-Ha sido un placer, cuidelos mucho señor Gusutabo-hablo tan serena y despues solo se marcho dejando un regalo en una mesa cerca

El hombre entro a la habitación y vio a su esposa, estaba algo despeinada y sus ojos estaban brillosos como la primera vez que habían tenido a su hijo, se veía hermosa ante los ojos de el, se sentía afortunado de tenerla como compañera y miro a sus 2 únicos descendientes, su hijo Gus, era idéntico a el cuando niño pero tenia los ojos dorados de su mujer, el recién nacido se ve como una bolita de pelos rojos al igual que todos en la familia y sus ojos eran rojos como los de su progenitor además de que tenia su pálida pero no como si estuviera enfermo, se acerco a los 3 y proporciono un beso a cada uno, era una bendición tener esa familia.

-Es muy parecido a ti-el solo decía la verdad, el parecido del niño con la mujer era indiscutible

-Ya estamos a mano entonces, ¿o no Gus?-respondió la mujer en broma

-eh?-el niño que estaba jugando con la mano de su hermano, miro a sus padres de manera inocente los cuales rieron al ver la inocencia del pequeño, no entendía por lo tanto prefirió seguir jugando con el oji-rojo

-Y ya le has puesto nombre? Pearl?-

-esperaba que tu lo nombraras-

La verdad es que no habían pensado bien el nombre del pequeño, todo el tiempo, las señales indicaban una hembra, aunque por precaución no le hicieron ropa ni tan femenina ni tan masculina. No sabían que nombre ponerle, mientras ellos se ponían a pensar, sin que se dieran cuenta, el bebé agarro la mano de su hermano mayor y la mordió, haciendo que éste gritara de dolor por los colmillos filosos del cachorrito.

-Porras!-se estaba tallando su mano que se había quedado con las marcas de los dientes- no hagas eso-

-...como has dicho, hijo?-

-Porras, mamá-

-¿y por que le has dicho así?-

-Es que, dice el señor de la librería, que en un lugar así se les decía a los hijos de Ares y como dicen que Ares siempre acepta mordida...-

Nunca lo había ocultado, Gus era un niño muy listo y también entendía un poco de lo que decían los adultos, no todo pero si un poco.

Cuando sus padres lo analizaron, decidieron una de las mas grandes decisiones en su vida.

-Porras the lion...nuestro segundo pequeño-decía la mujer mientras le hacia cosquillas en el mentón del recién nacido

-Gus...ahora tu también te harás cargo de alguien-

-Voy a cuidar a mi hermanito?!-decía el niño alegre de ser útil a sus padres

-Si, ayudaras a tu padre y a mi a cuidarlo, pero solo en pequeños detalles, no tendrás todo el trabajo-

-Oíste Porras? voy a cuidarte hermanito, que te parece eh?-el niño acerco su dedo a la manita del menor-trato?

Como si hubiese entendido, el chiquitín agarro el dedo de su hermano mayor y sonrió.

Este seria un momento hermoso en la vida de ambos leones cuando cachorros pero _**eso no quitaría los trágicos y malos momentos que se avecinaban.**_


	3. 2-Solo es un beso

**Solo aviso esto por el siguiente cap. a pesar de que los episodios esten en el punto de vista de uno, los personajes, sus dialogos y acciones estaran en segunda persona, sin mas que decir, vamos al capitulo y felices fiestas mis queridos lectores**

**10 años despues**

**Porras pov.**

Hoy era jueves, me encontraba en la casa del arbol, estudiando como siempre, la verdad es que a mi edad de 10 años, todo esto era muy aburrido, solo salia para ir a la escuela y siempre tenia que estar vigilado por el insoportable de Gus, no es por nada pero mi hermano a veces se pasaba de sobreprotector, aunque despues de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, tal vez seria comprensible, pero debia entender que ya no soy un niño...bueno legalmente si pero...la idea es esa.

Porras:*guardando unos libros* a veces creo que es demaciado exagerado *sin querer tira una foto* rayos!

Cuando intente agarrar la foto me percate de algo, era unica foto que tenia de mis padres, el unico objeto que me hacia recordarlos, desde ese dia...faltaban 3 dias para que se cumplieran 5 años de esa tragedia .

Porras:*pone la foto en su lugar*...como quisiera que estuvieran aqui...*le lagrimean los ojos* je, papá, creo que no te gustaria ver a tu hijo asi ¿no? y ¿tu mami? creo que no *se limpia las lagrimas* bueno, ya casi llega Gus, y debo poner los platos.

_**Pov. Narradora**_

Cuando el pequeño leoncito salio de lo que era su habitacion, se dispuso a preparar todo para la cena, su hermano tenia que cazar la comida y llevarla a un lugar para que la cocinaran...si, cazar, no era el tipico cazador despiadado, solo lo necesario para vivir, mas que nada porque no podian ir a lugales con camaras o microfonos, solo a la escuela, biblioteca y a cualquier lugar sin tanta vigilancia, expedientes y todo eso eran de menos, esas cosas estaban guardadas en un cajon no una computadora, en un mes se irian de esa ciudad y se marcharian a donde nadie los conociera o hiciese daño, a ninguno le molestaba, no tenian ni amigos ni familia ahi, se acabaria el curso en la escuela e iniciaria el siguiente en la otra, segun lo que pudo ver en un folleto que trajo su hermano, esa escuela era primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, asi estarian mas tiempo juntos

Porras:*termina y se sienta* sera mejor que se apure porque si no *le suena el estomago*...tendra que vivir con que mato a su hermano de hambre T.T *siente que lo agarran y se esconde abajo de la mesa* ...hijo de...

Gus:acuerdate que tenemos la misma mamá *deja una bolsa en la mesa*

Porras:¿Por que tardaste tanto? pensaba que ya una vibora te habia tragado, lo cual seria muy reconfortante

Gus:primera, casi no hay pescado esta temporada y no hay otros animales faciles de atrapar desde que "alguien" dejo que nuestro granja avicola se quedara sin nada

Porras:yo solo me recargue de la cerca, si tu no la construiste bien es tu problema

Gus:y en segunda...*lo saca de abajo de la mesa, se sienta y sienta a Porras encima de el* sabes muy bien que no podrias estar sin mi

Porras:*se baja* ni te ilusiones hermano...¿podemos comer y ya?

Lo siguiente, solo fue una caricia muy tierna por parte del mayor a su hermano, lo que paso despues, solo fue la tipica comida, platicas rutinarias por parte de ambos, aunque el mas pequeño no estaba muy bien exactamente de que preocuparse, hace dias que se sentia raro cuando su hermano se acercaba tanto y tambien se preguntaba porque lo hacia, no se sentia incomodo, era calido de cierta forma, pero suponia que solo era el afecto entre hermanos, eran lo unico que tenian y solo eso podia ser.

_**3 días después**_

Como todos los años, ese día, ambos hermanos iban a una parte muy profunda del bosque, donde podian ver la tumba su difunta madre...5 años, 5 años en los que olvidaron mucho, ya no eran los mismos niños desde aquel entonces...el tiempo solo cicatrizo las heridas, pero seguian ahi, marcando el recuerdo, el día que su madre fue matada a sangre fria por una tribu enemiga, la misma tribu que les quito a su padre...no sabian nada de él, vivo o muerto, no estaba con ellos...el pequeño león, hizo lo de costumbre, arrodillarse y soltar todas las lagrimas que acumulo en el año, mientras el mayor solo lo miraba...jamás lloro cuando fueron a la tumba, a veces peleaba con su hermano por eso mismo, pero con el tiempo se volvió algo rutinario...como cada año, solo regresaban, comian y se preparaban para dormir, todo en silencio, casi ni se veian a los ojos, pero algo se salió de la rutina esa noche. Justo cuando eran las 11 P.M...

Porras:*escucha un ruido y se levanta* eh?...*agarra las tijeras de su mochila y se asoma solo un poco por la puerta*

Ahi estaba, su hermano habia tirado un vaso que antes se encontraba en una mesa, en cuanto paso esto el solo salio corriendo de la casa esperando no ser notado, pero esta vez le habia fallado, ya noches antes Porras se habia levantado por escuchar ruidos pero el sueño siempre le ganaba a su curiosidad sin embargo ahora habia sido lo contrario, tomo su chaqueta favorita y después de ponersela fue detras de su pariente quien, por suerte, no se habia alejado demaciado, era raro, en primera, Gus no se levantaba antes de que saliera el Sol, en segunda, su pelaje era muy brillante (aun cuando se ensuciaba) ahora estaba de un pono mas pálido y por ultimo, ¿flores? ¿para quien serian? no conocia a ninguna chica que despertara un sentimiento profundo en el corazón de el león joven, cuando sintio el aire frio (el cual era bastante para aguantarlo con su chaqueta) estaba seguro que le causaria una gripa horrible, tenia 3 opciones, volver adentro y tener la duda de que era lo que sucedia, entrar y buscar algo mas caliente para seguir a su hermano, pero se arriesgaria a perder de vista hacia donde se dirigia o aguantar el frió, enfermarce, pero encontrar respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Bueno, en ese momento la respuesta era mas que obvia.

_**30 minutos después**_

Habia seguido a Gus desde la casa a un lugar que le resultaba bastante conocido, sin embargo, la oscuridad de la noche no lo dejaba distinguir muy bien, cuando sentia que ya el frío lo estaba matando y que le daria casi una pulmonia, vio como el mayor se detuvo frente algo...eso...era una tumba...ni mas y menos que la tumba de su madre, su hermano habia dejado las flores enfrente de la tumba y se habia casi tirado en el suelo...lo siguiente que escucho fue el llanto de su hermano mayor...jamas habia visto esa escena, tantas veces pelearon por la falta de sentimientos que tenia y ahora...estaba llorando como si fueran todas las lagrimas que no quizo derramar en el año...no lo pudo soportar más... no lo queria aguantar más...

Porras:*se acerca más * G-Gus?

Gus:*se altera y mira atras* Porras...*se limpia las lagrimas y se levanta* ¿que haces aqui?...¿desde cuando estas aqui?

Porras:pues...te vi salir de la casa y...no se...me sorprendio verte asi

Gus:quieres decir que estuviste aqui todo el tiempo?

Porras:sipi...jamas pense que tu.-

Gus: ¡¿ Qué?! ¡¿que no tenia sentimientos?! ¡¿que acaso eres el unico que tiene derecho a llorar lo que paso?!

Con cada grito, el pequeño se acercaba más, pues sabia que el oji-dorado no estaba molesto, si no mas bien, frustrado, cansado pero sobre todo triste, lo unico que hizo al acercarse lo mas que pudo a él, fue abrazarlo, ya no lo queria ver sufrir...solo sintio cuando los brazos de su hermano le rodearon y la cabeza de este mismo se apoyaba en su hombro, dejando su ropa mojada por las lagrimas, como pudo, lo convencio de volver a la casa, sin embargo, el mayor no podia calmarse.

Gus:*cubriendose los ojos*

Porras:por favor hermano...te vas a lastimar si sigues llorando

Gus:es que *hip* no puedo

Porras:ya hasta te dio hipo, todo va estar bien

Gus:lo siento *hip* pero no se porque *hip* no puedo dejar de llo.-

No pudo acabar la frase cuando sintio los dulces y tiernos labios del oji-rojo sobre los suyos, instantáneamente se puso casi tan rojo como su melena, no sabia porque pero, la sensación de tenerlo cerca, de sentir su respiración, le encantaba, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, sintio como si el mundo entero se detuviera y luego todo volviera a la normalidad cuando se separaban.

Gus:...o/o ¿y eso que fue?

Porras:bueno...recorde que cuando papá se sentia triste, mamá siempre lo consolaba con un beso y ella decia que lo amaba y que cuando yo amará a alguien y el sentimiento fuera correspondido, yo tambien podria y nosotros nos amamos, ¿verdad hermano?

Gus:pues...si pero...creo que ella se referia a otro tipo de...amor

Porras:¿estuvo mal lo que hice? (N/A:Bien inocente el Porras a esta edad XD)

Gus:no...estuvo...perfecto, de verdad, pero, no lo hagas frente a otros y no se lo digas a nadie, es nuestro secreto

Porras:ok, pero bien que funciono

Ese día, Gus se dio cuenta de una cosa, sobre todo al dormir, su hermano, su unico hermano, se habia convertido en una droga...pero...cuando ambos crecieran...no creía que ambos lo vieran de la misma manera...¿o si?

**Hello everybody, aqui Teresa, bueno, les deseo gran año nuevo atrasado, dia de de reyes y blah blah blah, ok no, gracias por leer, ojala les guste y que viva el yaoi! Sayonara nya :)**


	4. 3-secreto eterno

**Ok, debido a cierta sugerencia, voy a hacer esto, un capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de porras y el otro sera del punto de vista de gus y no como si fuera guion de teatro, eso si esto ****"..." se referira a los pensamientos dentro de un dialogo, bien sin mas que decir, inicio con el cap desde el punto de vista de Gus...por que? porque YOLO.**

**...**

Habian pasado unas horas desde que mi hermano y yo llegamos a casa, y aunque ya me habia quitado un peso de encima con lo de salir a escondidas, ahora mas que nunca, no podia dormir, me sentia inquieto...sentia como cosquillas en el estomago, los brazos, las manos...pero sobre todo...en los labios...no podia quitarme esa sensación de los labios de Porras contra los mios, ya hace unos meses habia bromeado con el pobre tonto, y aunque no siempre me regresaba la broma ...no siento que el se molestara conmigo, pero entre broma y broma, algunas veces, sentia como si ya no fuera un chiste, me daban ganas de sentirlo mas cerca, abrazarlo, oler su dulce aroma, y ahora, queria embriagarme con el sabor de su boca...¡¿QUE IDIOTES ACABO DE PENSAR?! estoy hablando de mi hermano maldita sea, pero no lo puedo evitar...CALMENSE MALDITAS HORMONAS.

-¿Gus?-Reconocia esa voz en cualquier lugar, la pequeña y tierna voz de mi hermanito, a pesar de eso, no me movi de mi lugar pero el se acerco mas a mi cama-¿estas despierto?-

-¿que quieres?-dije como si estuviera enojado, lo cual era mentira, pero si no, me hiba a preguntar porque no me habia dormido

-¿puedo dormir contigo?, es que...tuve una pesadilla-en ese mismo momento, lucia tan indefenso, sus orejas estaban tan bajas y sus ojos tan brillantes

-...¿otra vez soñaste con la invasión?-

-no...soñe que te llevaban los soldados y cuando te liberaron...ya no me querias ver otra vez- cuando termino de hablar, la verdad es que, me quede tan mudo, ¿tenia miedo de que me fuera? ¿de que nos separaramos?, tan solo me enfoque en sus ojos, que ahora, estaban siendo llenados por las lagrimas

Lo unico que hice, fue quitar el cobertor, y recostarlo sobre la cama, instantaneamente, el se calmo y me abrazo, entonces...me di cuenta de una cosa que no habia notado cuando entro a mi habitación

-Porras...estas hirviendo-no lo aparte por completo, pero si lo suficiente para ver su rostro

-No es nada, tal vez solo sea una pequeña gri.-no lo deje continuar la frase, lo acoste en la cama, haciendo que emitiera un quejido

-Te vas a quedar aqui y ni se te ocurra levantarte-creo que se asusto un poco, pero conociendole, sabia que se levantaria y se enceraría en su cuarto al saber lo que venia después

Sali del cuarto y me dirigí directamente a la cocina, agarre un traste lleno de agua, unos trapos, un frasco negro y un vaso con agua, apenas entre a donde se encontraba Porras, este se escondio abajo del cobertor como si hubiera visto a la mismisima muerte, puse todo en la mesa pequeña al lado de mi cama y solo me quede con el frasco negro en la mano.

-Porras, no te hagas payaso y muestra la cara-

-No, sabes que odio esa porqueria-solo podia ver su cara debajo de la cobija, actuaba como cualquiera a su edad, pues sabia que en ese frasco habia algo que no le gustaba para nada

-Si no te tomas la pastilla, te doy una inyección entonces-cuando saque esa pequeña pastilla del frasco, el pobre se asusto más y se tapo por completo-...bien no te la tomes y enfermate-lo destape de un solo tiron y me sente al lado suyo

-G-Gracias-dijo mientras se recostaba poniendose contra la pared y sin darse cuenta, me dio una idea

Sin que pudiera hacer algo, lo acorrale contras el colchon, apenas abrio los ojos, me puse frente a frente con el, ahi estabamos, podia sentir su cuerpo arder, su respiracion unirse con la mia, cuando vi que abrió la boca para hablar, hice lo mismo que el hace rato, lo calle uniendo sus labios con los mios, otra vez, senti como si todo fuera insignificante, menos él, él era lo unico que me importaba en este momento, solo lo solte un momento, para desender a su cuello y mordisquearlo suavemente.

-ahh...G-Gus ¿ qué haces?-se había encojido y puesto más rojo de lo que ya estaba-se...se siente extraño-

-vas a ver que te pondras mejor-solo seguí con mi labor, morder y lamer su suave piel y consegui como recompensa sus tiernos gemidos

Continúe haciendo eso un buen tiempo, y cuando sus gemidos se volvieron mini-gritos, hice una cosa una cosa que sabia que en verdad, el hiba a odiar.

_**2 minutos después :3**_

-Te odio -.- -

-Cuando veas que te hice un favor, me lo agradeceras-dije mientras ponia el último trapo mojado sobre la frente del oji-rojo

Mi plan habia funcionado, aprovechar cuando habriera la boca para meterle la pastilla, y de paso, probar su boca y su delicado cuello, sabia que seria dificil que me volviera a creer algo asi, pero, por lo menos lo hice, le deje los trapos un rato y luego de eso, me heche al lado de mi acompañante, quien ahora estaba buscando tirarme de la cama.

-¿ por qué haces eso?-la verdad es que no hacia efecto en mi, pero si me incomodaba, ya que la cama era pequeña para los 2

-tu duermes en el suelo, por abusivo-estaba pujiendo, era obvio que su fuerza no era la suficiente para moverme y hasta me era divertido

-esta...es mi cama-nos cubri con el cobertor-tu...eres mi hermano menor-bese su frente y acaricie sus mejillas-y éste... es nuestro secreto-lo abracé y lo puse su espalda pegada a la pared-¿entendido?-

-...ok-puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se quedo dormido con su cabeza frotandose contra mi pecho

Me encantaba ver su rostro en este instante, tan inocente, tan tranquilo, solo como el podia ser, maldita sea, esto no podia estar pasando...Porras...¿qué me has hecho cachorro?


	5. 4-Recuerdos y dudas

Pov. Porras

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron abriendo más y más, por primera vez en años, había dormido tan bien, la razón se encontraba a mi lado, un alto y fuerte león al cuál yo llamaba hermano. Se encontraba de espaldas a la cama, escribiendo en un viejo cuaderno sobre una mesa, mientras bostezaba de vez en cuándo. Al darme cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta de que yo ya me encontraba despierto, decidi hacerle una pequeña broma.

Me fui acomodando poco a poco en la cama, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido como si fuese un mi mente fui haciendo una cuenta regresiva, ya estaba en posición para saltar de la cama hacia mi hermano, solo me movi un poco más y cuando estuve a punto de saltar, solo senti como un enorme peso se me venia encima, y me daba cuenta de que ahora estaba entre el colchon y mi hermano, quien me vei de una forma...la cual no se describir, era como la mirada que le daba a sus presas.

-¿Pensaste que me podrias asustar, cachorro?- me daba cuenta como su broma dejaba en evidencia mi fallido plan

-No entiendo como tú.-

-Respiras muy alto al estar ancioso-se fue alejando de mi y parandose tan recto como siempre-ya son las 9 sera mejor que te cambies

-¿las 9?...¡ la escuela!-no podia ser, me habia dormido y ya era 1 hora tarde-¡¿por qué no me avisaste?! sabes que tengo problemas con la maestra y ahora...me va a ir de la.-

-no vas a ir-

-¿eh?-

-tenias temperatura en la madrugada y aunque no tienes mucha ahora, no estas en condiciones de hacer muchas actividades-ahi estaba, el hermano sobreprotector que tanto anhelaba extrañar...¡PORQUE ODIO QUE ME TRATE COMO UN BEBÉ!

-me voy a atrasar y entonces.-

-tu maestra me dara todos los apuntes e incluso más explicitos-

-pero ella no me soporta y dejame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿ cómo la convenciste?-

-no sé, desdé la ultima vez que fui por ti y me encontre con ella, se ha comportado muy amable-

-a si...-en ese momento que me dijo eso, no se si por la temperatura, pero sentia como si todo mi cuerpo se volviera fuego, por culpa de esa...¡bruja!

.:Flashback:.

2 meses antes

Esto tenia que ser una broma, entendia que mi hermano estuviera en secundaria y yo en primaria, que saliera 2 horas después de mi y por eso yo me quedara en la escuela, supervisado por la directora, lo cuál no me desagradaba porque era una leona muy buena y linda, casi una abuela para mi, podia entender que se retrasara 10 o 30 minutos...pero, llegar casi 2 horas despues de lo acostumbrado...!ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

-Porras, muchacho, tu hermano ya se ha demorado bastante ¿no?- la directora, que estaba justo en el escritorio frente a mi banca, habia hablado preocupada, ella se preocupaba mucho por mi hermano y por mi, como si fueramos su familia

-Tal vez solo tuvo problemas con la cena-aunque se lo dije para calmarla, tambien era para calmarme a mi

-Roguemos porque no sea nada malo, ese joven se mete en cada locura y a veces pare.-antes de que continuara con la platica, el telefono que tenia justo al lado resonó en la habitación (N/A:tomen en cuenta que estaban solo la directora y porras en el salón), haciendo que la señora tuviera que responder, después de un corto tiempo, colgó y empezó a guardar sus cosas-lo siento tanto Porras, pero tengo que cuidar a mis nietos y no puedo quedarme contigo

-Descuide señora, entiendo-la verdad me dolia un poco, el oir hablar de la familia de otros, pero, era mejor no ser tan facil de doblar

-Bueno, vere si alguna maestra se puede quedar contigo y si no, yo misma ire a dejarte a tu casa- lo dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba una sonrisa para calmarme y tiempo después se retiro del salón

Saque una libreta de mi mochila, ya había terminado la tarea como siempre, asi que, en esa libreta (la cual era muy importante para mi) empecé a hacer mis habituales dibujos, no eran muy profesionales pero tampoco eran malos, solo un paisaje, el atardecer visto desde la rama de un árbol sakura, pero sentia que le hacia falta algo, y cuando estaba apunto de poner la firma en mi obra maestra...

-Vaya, vaya pero si es nada más y nada menos que el gran Porras Lion-No tenia ni deseos de voltear hacia la puerta de el salón, esa voz me era reconocible para mi cerebro

-Señorita Catherine, ¿hace cuántos kilos que no la veo?-pude claramente sentir, como me lanzaba una mirada penetrante, la verdad era que esa mujer me venia valiendo un reverendo cacahuate

-Bien...¿como estan tus padres?-no la miré, sabia que eso era lo que queria-supongo que igual de bien que la ultima vez que lo pregunte

-Mire, yo no le agrado y mucho menos usted a mi, pero supongo que al ser la única maestra sin vida social, ha sido la unica que la directora pudo pedirle este favor-

El ambiente se quedo tenso, sabia que tenia razón, solo entro al aula y se sento en el escritorio, esa mujer no me soportaba para nada, el motivo, mi padre y mi madre, esa mujer era la mejor amiga de mi padre y mi padre fue el chico que ella queria (de manera acosadora) pero mi madre resulto ser lo que mi papá necesitaba y queria, y ahora la trae contra mi por eso, sobre todo por el parecido por el parecido con mi mamá. Por fin puse mi "firma" en mi dibujo, pero segui mirandolo como si faltara algo...era como si hubiera un detalle que no vi.

-Oye Catherine-la mujer me vio con fastidio-ya, no dire nada ofensivo...solo pido una opinión-

-Venga ya, entre más rapido mejor-

-¿qué le falta a este dibujo?-dije mostrando mi libreta con aquel paisaje

-...aparte de arte-yo solo rode los ojos ante ese comentario-tal vez...alguien...2 personas...una hermosa pareja, un león y una leona unidos en un momento de amor-parecia colegiala enamorada...pero en realidad no era tan mala idea, el problema era que no sabia a quienes poner...

A pesar de tener la idea, mi cerebro no daba para dibujar ahora, la maestra se volvió a sentar detras del escritorio y pasados un poco más, escuche unos pasos.

-Disculpeme, busco a Porras Lion-Ahi estaba, el responsable de que yo estuviera aqui encerrado, la profesora, que tenia la vista hacia mi, volteo a donde yo miraba y por lo tanto, a quien yo veía

-S-si el esta aqui-en su tartamudeo se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba, algo que no me gusto en lo más minimo

-¡Gus!-hable lo más aniñado que pude, agarre todas mis cosas y lo abracé sobreprotectoramente

-¡Ey!, y es un milagro que no estes enojado por llegar tan tarde-aunque algo extrañado, Gus me devolvio el abrazo

-Veo que usted es muy bueno con los niños, ¿cuántos años tiene?-esa voz hipocrita, cuanto odio tener que escuchar esa voz

-13 años señorita, disculpe pero debo llevarme a mi hermano-

-no es nada y ya sabe, si necesita cualquier cosa, podemos verlo en privado-no me provoques, gata loca hija del

-gracias, ya nos vamos-entonces el tomo mi mano y juntos salimos de la institución

Fin flashback

En la actualidad

Me encontraba en cama, intentando olvidar ese amargo recuerdo, mi enfermedad no mejoraba y Gus había ido por los apuntes de mi escuela y la suya (se habia quedado a cuidarme), pero de algo me acorde, ese dibujo, seguia sin terminarlo pero a pesar del tiempo, no se me ocurria nada.

-Ya llegue-en la habitación se hizo presente el segundo habitante de esta casa-¿como te sientes?

-igual, algo cansado-me sente para poder verlo mejor-¿y tu? ¿como te fue?

-bien, el director dejo que me quedara a cuidarte durante unos días, y aqui estan tus apuntes-dejo aquellos papeles sobre mi regaso-ya traje la comida, esta vez es comprada, no hay carne por ahora-en momentos como este, daba gracias que mis abuelos y mi madre nos dejaran una herencia para vivir hasta que pudieramos ser mayores de edad-te traere la comida en un rato y mientras, ponte a hacer tus tareas-se acerco y me beso la frente-te quiero-

-Te amo-dije, antes de que saliera de la habitación, sentí por un momento que el ambiente se tenso

-Porras...un "te quiero" es mas que suficiente, ¿ok?-lo dijo de una manera desanimada

-...ok-no entendi a que se referia, en ese momento salió del cuarto

Bueno, me puse a revisar los papeles y entre ellos encontre una revista, era una de las tantas revistas de Catherine, era un titulo raro "love love, yaoi 4ever", ¿yaoi?, la verdad no me llamaba la atención, así que la deje a un lado y me puse a ver mis tareas, todo era facil, hasta que me tope con una tarea que me resultó algo dificil "has un poema de aquello que más te inspira", inspirarme...eso era lo difícil, no había mucho, un paisaje no, mi casa tampoco, la escuela mucho menos...

-Inspiracion...algo que me inspire, si no he logrado inspirarme para un dibujo, menos para un poema, soy pesimo en eso-me desesperaba, ya sabía que no iria mañana pero queria acabar esto temprano

-¿algun problema?-mi hermano traia 2 platos ondos con comida, sopa instantanea, je, hace mucho que no la probabamos

-no logro tener una idea de esto, poema de algo que me inspire-

-¿sabes que no es para mañana?-

-lo sé, pero sabes que yo no dejo algo asi cuando ya estoy encarrerado-

-si, eres cabezota por naturaleza-

-lo heredé de un hermano que tengo-agarre el plato de comida y comencé a comer

-ja, que chistoso, bueno-tomo el primer bocado y luego miró de nuevo la actividad-tal vez, algo que te haga sentir distinto, algo agradable-

-mmmm...ya sé-deje mi plato y empecé a escribir, versos y locuras mias-ya esta

-je, lo que no pudiste en un buen rato, ya lo acabaste en menos de media hora-

-si quieres lo leo para ti-baje mis orejitas y sonrei

-despues tal vez, por ahora come, pronto te toca la medicina-

-wuacala-esa cosa me daba asco pero, ya que, eso me hacia recordar una cosa-oye, Gus-

-¿mmm?-estaba tan metido en el asunto de comer, que apenas y me miraba

-¿puedes hacer otra vez lo de anoche?-

-¿que cosa?-seguia comiendo, casi se habia acabado la sopa

-lamer mi cuello, tonto-casi se habia ahogado de la impresión

-em...Porras, ¿tu sabes que significa eso?-su rostro se veia algo rojo

-pues, no, pero era agradable-la verdad se sentia lindo y no eran cosquillas si no otra cosa, pero no entendia porque el se alteraba

-...t-tal vez lo haga...-

-genial-me dispuse a continuar con mi comida.

Aunque todo era igual a las otras veces que me enfermaba, senti distinto el comportamiemto de mi hermano, no entendia, mamá me decia que cuando amara a alguien y el me amara a mí, podiamos besarnos y abrazarnos, ese amor se podia entre familia...¿no?


End file.
